Goodbye My Love
by Mutt13
Summary: Is it ever too late to say good-bye to a loved one, even when they're dead? Perhaps not so for Mutt who happens to be friends with a certain Kenny McCormick. Kenny/Kelly & my OC pleted!
1. Feeling Like Crap

( **Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park, the show and the characters of Kenny and Kelly belong to geniuses Matt Stone & Trey Parker.

Jacob Mutt Duncan on the other hand belongs to me anyone who wishes to use him in their own fan fiction must ask me for permission.

**Note:** Felt I should explain to be done those who know my char Mutt kept wondering when he'd get over his sex apathy. June is an OC from my Fanfics she's an old girlfriend of Mutt's who died 2yrs before he moved to South Park and since then he's had no interest in girls and/or relationships. Anyhoo now on to the story**)**

**Chapter 1: Feeling Like Crap**

It was a typical Saturday afternoon in South Park or at least one would think it was. Mutt was sitting on his porch in an unusually depressed mood. Normally this kid was happy and care-free but he said at his stoop with his arms on his knees and his head on his hands staring at the ground.

Normally his best friend Kenny would be sitting alongside him but he was out spending the day with his girlfriend Kelly. Though Mutt was feeling ditched it wasn't the main reason for his mood.

Mutt stared at the ground and continued to sit and sulk when he heard a familiar muffled voiced.

"Hey Mutt I came to check on ya." Kenny greeted

Mutt perked up a bit and looked up to see that his buddy didn't forget him after all. He looked up to see Kenny standing in front of him and Kelly standing next to him. It kind of irked Mutt to see Kenny's girlfriend, he wasn't jealous just sheer frustration.

Mutt replied with a rather gruff tone. "Hi Kenny…you had to bring her?" he asked implying to Kelly

"Well yeah I couldn't just ditch her; you don't have to be an ass about it." Kenny replied in annoyance.

"Maybe I should go Kenny...I'm going to hang out with the girls I'll see you later sweetie." Kelly said as she gave Kenny a soft kiss and left. A disgruntled Mutt just grumbled at the scene.

"See ya.." Kenny yelled back at Kelly as she disappeared. He then turned his attention back to Mutt. "Why do you always act like an asshole around my girlfriend?"

"Why do you always hang around her?" Mutt asking in an almost defensive tone

"Because she's my girlfriend….?" Kenny replied even more agitated "It's because you don't have a girlfriend right? Why don't you just look for one already? I keep offering to help you."

"What trying to help me find any old slut just the way you like it?" Mutt asked

Kenny's blood began to boil at his so called best friend's comment. "Are you calling Kelly a slut?!" he asked demandingly

"Well yeah but besides that even though she's your girl you're still looking at other women and their boobs so faithful you are I bet you've even cheated on Kelly with your sex hungry appetite…"Mutt remarked making Kenny even angrier

"I have never once cheated on Kelly and you know that!" Kenny replied "Why don't you fuck off about my love life and get your own? If you even can."

Mutt just sighed as his anger/frustration sunk back down to depression, normally he would try to continue on this argument but today he just wasn't in to it. He just stared back down at the ground.

"Look I don't want to keep doing this, just about every other week we end up in an argument just like this and it turns out horrible. You're my best friend and I'm afraid one of these days an argument like this will severe our friendship beyond all hope so look I'm sorry I made that comment."

Kenny was pretty surprised that Mutt had given up this fight so easily, his anger level lowered a bit. "Wow Mutt in all these arguments I've never once before heard you said you were sorry. At least not until after you've crossed the line."

"Yeah well…look just go…" Mutt replied as he sighed again his eyes staring at the pavement.

Kenny watched his miserable companion for a few moments before sitting down next to him. He could sense his buddy needed him.

"Dude what's wrong?" Kenny asked

"It's nothing…Kenny…really." Mutt replied

"Mutt we've hung around each other for quite sometime and I can tell that there is something wrong." Kenny responded "Is it what I said about you and your love life?" He added

"Sort of yes, sort of no…but it's not important" Mutt sighed

"Just tell me, you know you can tell me anything." Kenny told him

"I've just been thinking about her." Mutt finally let out

"…you mean June right?" Kenny asked

Mutt shook his head yes. "I've been thinking about her before and since the day she died. Just some days I feel it more then others and I guess today's one of those days."

"I see…" Kenny replied

"I know everyone keeps telling me to let her go and I know I must but I just can't get myself to truly just let her go and move on. And I think it's why I'm so sex drive is sleeping …or dead. Either way it's very frustrating for me. And that's all it's been this time frustration." Mutt added

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked

"Well all those times I made those awful comments on you, Kelly, and your love life. I never really meant to target you, you see when ever I see you with her or when you get aroused when I can't I feel so frustrated that I can't seem to feel the same way or find a girlfriend of my own due to my inability to let go of my dead girlfriend. And the frustration builds until I just explode and can't control it anymore and I let it all out on you. And I don't want it to be like this for the rest of my life. It's all being frustration….and guilt. Mutt replied as a continued looking at the ground.

"Guilt? Don't tell me you're one of those people who blame themselves for the death of their loved ones." Kenny asked

"Well no….I know I didn't cause June's death, it was a drunk truck driver that killed her and her parents. But you see ….I didn't want to see her … dead and I couldn't handle her death so I didn't go to her funeral. And since then I've always wish I had because I didn't have true closure with her…because of my fear I never got to say good-bye." Mutt admitted.

Kenny thought for a moment before looking at his companion. "Would it make you happy if you did?" He asked in a rather serious tone.

"Yeah I guess so…but it's too late now." Mutt replied

"Maybe not…" Kenny responded

"What do you mean? You can't talk to someone once they're dead..." Mutt asked "Well...except you because you keep coming back..."

That's when Kenny gave Mutt a dead serious look. "Mutt you're my closest best friend, I hope I can trust you to keep top secret of what I'm willing to do for you."

Mutt just gave Kenny a confused look. "Ummm....ok." He replied

"I am dead serious about this Mutt. Before I do this you must promise me on your life that you will not tell a living, breathing soul. If you do the consequences will be dire." Kenny told him not once letting up on his dead serious face or tone.

Never once before did Mutt see Kenny so damn serious. So he knew it must be severe. "I don't know what you're talking about but I promise to keep whatever secret you have a secret till the day I die. You can trust me." Mutt replied

"Ok then…follow me." Kenny said as he got up from the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Mutt asked

"Just trust me." Kenny replied.

Mutt wasn't sure of what was going on or what the hell Kenny was talking about but he had a great deal of faith for his buddy so without further hesitation Mutt left his porch to follow wherever Kenny was leading him.

Kelly eventually came back over, "Where are you guys going?" she asked, having left her friends not too far. Whatever they had conversing about it, it didn't seem to have been an urgent subject.

"None of your damn business ya bit...."Mutt grumbled but then stopped himself."Oh hey Kelly......what's up?" He greeted in a more polite but still irked manner.

Kelly didn't seem to really notice, "Oh... nothing." she said simply, following them. The girls had dispersed by now. Kelly had her golden-blonde hair pulled back into the usual ponytail, with makeup applied as always around her blue eyes and face. She was wearing her dark blue jacket open today, under which she had a green T-shirt. She was also wearing a long dark green skirt.

"You can't follow us Kelly. This is for me and Kenny only!" Mutt told her

"...oh, okay." Kelly shrugged a bit, confused and stopped following.

"Mutt, she can follow us. There's no reason why she can't." Kenny

Kelly, still confused, kinda walked at a slow pace with them.

Mutt whispered to Kenny. "But you said this was top secret...I don't trust her..."

She didn't listen in on the conversation, although she was tempted to. Instead, she looked around at the foliage to occupy herself.

"...she's gonna find out later anyway. She IS my girlfriend after all." Kenny replied

"But will she keep it a secret…" Mutt asked

"Kelly please come here..." Kenny told her

Kelly came over by Kenny, "Yeah?"

"Kelly, we need to have an... uhm... we need to talk."

"Um....ok..." Kelly replied to Kenny in a confused manner.

"I trust you and Mutt to keep what you guys are about to see top secret and take this secret to your grave." Kenny replied giving Kelly the same dead serious look he gave Mutt.

Kelly nodded

"Promise me Kelly you will keep this a secret." Kenny repeated

"I promise." Kelly replied

"She's lying..." Mutt groaned

"Damn it Mutt don't you fucking start!" Kenny scolded Mutt

"Sorry…" Mutt apologized

"Alright now that's settled let's go.." Kenny commanded them and he, Mutt, and Kelly were off to where Mutt and Kelly had no idea.

(So what's Kenny got in store? Check back later in Chap 2, till then please R+R thank you!! :) )


	2. Kenny The Powerful

(**Note: **A few fans including me had a thought that Kenny may possess supernatural powers over death, maybe a semi-deity, due to his ability to completely regenerate after dying since M&T don't use this character too often no one really knows for sure but I used his possible powers here.)

Chapter 2: Kenny the Powerful

And so the trio was off to where ever Kenny was leading them, which turns out to be in the middle of a Colorado mountainous forest.

"Kenny where the hell are you taken us?" Mutt asked

"If we do it in the open Mutt, it won't be a secret anymore, now will it Mr. Are-you-sure-we-can-trust-her?" Kenny replied

"What are we doing anyway?" Kelly asked

"None of you're damn business!" Mutt rudely responded

Kenny stopped in his tracks to face Mutt. "Damn it Mutt if you don't fucking stop being discourteous to my girlfriend I won't do this favor for you!" Kenny glared at his friend.

Kelly looked confused again.

Mutt just sighed "Sorry…again…" he apologized

Kenny groaned as he and his party of two carried on. "As for your question Kelly you will see when we get there."

Thirty minutes had past before they had reached a very remote spot in the forest. There was a small circle surrounded by evergreen trees to the north and to the south a good sized lake. All to be heard was the wind, the songs of birds, and the water of the lake lapping at its banks. No body but the trio was here.

"Wow what beautiful scenery! " Kelly commented it indeed was a refreshing site, being autumn there were some deciduous trees dressed in brightly hues of reds, golds, and greens. The air was filled with the aroma of pine and clean, clear water. But they were not here to enjoy this spot there was some secretive work at hand.

"Yeah Kenny what is this; a romantic outing?" Mutt asking in a wise ass tone

"...You could say that." Kenny said

Mutt laughed not really knowing what to expect when he noticed something odd happening to his best friend. "....Kenny are your hands glowing?" Mutt asked

Kelly and Mutt just looked at each other as they looked back at Kenny whose hands were indeed glowing.

"Now remember you both promised to keep this a secret..."Kenny told them in a serious tone as he walked over to Mutt. As he did so the sky noticeably and quickly darkened. "Just so we can do this under the cover of night."

Mutt and Kelly again exchanged looks with a tiny new sense of fear as they watched their friend.

"Ok I'm scared…" Mutt remarked

"…I admit so am I." Kelly replies

"Relax, I'm in control here." Kenny said

".....are you...a de..." Mutt began to ask Kenny but then was reminded of the day when he made the assumption that his buddy was evil. "....never mind..." Mutt laughed nervously

"Mutt don't you trust me?" Kenny asks him

"Course I do Kenny, you're my best friend! You'll have to forgive my Catholic ideals..." Mutt replied with a groan.

Kenny sighed "...I can only forgive you so many times..."

"I know…I know…" Mutt replied as he looked at the ground

"Mutt, you're still my friend, relax... all I'm saying is you only have so many chances in life for certain things"

"I know just wasn't quite expecting all that…" Mutt replied

"Well get ready because there's more to come. " Kenny responded. "Now where is June buried?" He asks

"Easton Cemetery in Pennsylvania." Mutt told him. "Why?" He asked him curiously

"All the info I need then…here grab my hand..." Kenny told Mutt as he held out a glowing hand for his friend to take hold of. Mutt looked at the hand hesitantly before grabbing it.

"Kelly take my other hand if you're coming with us.." He told her as he offered his other hand.

Kelly seemed pretty shaken of the glowing hand, not sure of what to make of the situation but she too grabbed Kenny's hand.

"And I need both of you to grab each other's hand to complete the circuit…" Kenny informed them.

Mutt groaned as Kelly reached out and grabbed his hand as she was told and smiled.

"And please close your eyes until I tell you to open them back up.." Kenny told them as he closed his eyes. Mutt and Kelly looked at each other before following his orders and closing their eyes. As they did so they felt a strong warm energy surge through their bodies it lasted for less then a minute before it was over.

"You can open your eyes now." Kenny told them.

Kelly and Mutt opened their eyes to find that they're no longer in South Park.

Kelly surveyed the area but couldn't the place make out. "Where the hell are we?" She asked

"Mutt can answer that." Kenny smirked as he was glancing over to Mutt who was staring at the spot where they had landed; he immediately recognized where they had ended up.

"Kenny how did we end up in Easton Cemetery?!" Mutt asked

"Let's just say I have my ways..." Kenny responded

Mutt just surveyed the old familiar cemetery in awe that Kenny was able to transport three people from Colorado all the way over to Pennsylvania. When he caught sight of a medium sized tombstone with a beautifully carved floral outline with a Star of David in the middle reading "June Scheinberg (1997 - 2003) Here Lies a Young Life Cut Short, RIP"

Mutt slowly walked over to the grave as he took his right hand and touched the top of the gravestone with a painful tear in his eye.

Kelly gave Kenny a confused look, still unsure why he chose to bring them here. She was uninformed on Mutt's problem.

Mutt was trying his best not to cry but his grief became a tad strong as more tears escaped his eyes. He turned to Kenny as he wiped his eyes trying to dry the flowing tears. "Why did you bring me to June's grave? This place reminds me of my broken heart…"

"You'll understand in a few moments." Kenny explained

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?" Mutt asked having so many questions.

"You don't think I'd just bring us to a grave and do nothing more did you?" Kenny asked as he placed a glowing hand onto the tombstone and began stroking the top; as he did so the sky again darkened into nightfall as it did back in Colorado to hide what was about to happen.

Mutt and Kelly were both watching in awe as Kenny's eyes and hand began to glow; the tombstone and the grave plot did the same.

Kelly's eyes widened in shock, mouth wide

A bright spark flashed on the spot as a spirit emerged appearing almost out of nowhere. Mutt couldn't believe it at first the spirit was transparent but then was transformed to her true form. A light skinned young girl with dark brown hair, wearing the same light pink jacket and blue jeans she had worn before she died appeared in front of them.

Kelly whispered quietly to Kenny, "I-is that-"

"June…??" An astonished Mutt asked

"Mutt….??" An equally astounded June responded as the both of them stared at each other in amazement given each other a warming smile.

"Oh my G-d! June!" Mutt exclaimed as him and his old childhood friend greeted each other with a long awaited tight hug.

Kelly opened her mouth to speak but Kenny moved a hand a bit in front of her mouth as if to say "Later."

"Oh wow I didn't think I'd get the chance to ever see you again!" Mutt told June still hugging her tightly neither of them wanting to let go. It was a feeling of love that Mutt hadn't experienced for the longest time.

"Me neither…I can't believe it's really you Mutt!! I've missed you so much!" June replied as she softly kissed him.

Kenny smiled silently Kelly smiled as well.

Mutt embraced his lost love and kissed her back. "I missed you so much too!! How….how is this possible?"

Kenny gave a cough

"Kenny….did you bring her to life??" Mutt asked him

"I'm afraid nobody is that powerful." Kenny sighed, "June is but a ghost of her former self. I wish this could last but unfortunately, her spirit belongs away from here. You two have some time to say your goodbyes, but she will have to go back." Kenny said sadly

"…I see…" Mutt replied as he felt his heart begin to ache. "Oh June I wish you didn't have to leave." He began to tear up as he held her as tightly as he could.

"Me too…I wish we could stay like this forever. But unfortunately my time has passed no one can defy the rules of death." June sighed

"Well I do know of one who can do so….but I guess there are even some rules of death that not even he can break…" Mutt replied with tears rolling down his eyes.

Kenny sighed a little, feeling sympathy. He really did wish he could bring June back for his buddy, but he knew it was impossible. Kelly must have noticed as she hugged him a bit.

"But listen to me, I know you love me Mutt but I can't be with you anymore I would if I could but death won't allow it. Your heart needs to make room for another love; someone needs you, someone who can share her life with you and someone with whom you can share your love with. You have to move on but you can't if you don't let your heart love again." June told Mutt as she still hugged him dearly

"I know….but it's just so hard, I'm afraid if I love again I'll loose her like I did you…" Mutt replied

"You must take that risk or you'll never know what could have been you'll go through life alone, sure you'll have your best friends but you'll be missing out on an important aspect of life. Besides we must all go sometime its part of life's cycle but at the same time you shouldn't let that get in the way of living your life. Please just try. "June pleaded

"Ok…I'll try for you…" Mutt replied as he gave June a smile trying to mask his pain. "I can't promise anything over night but I will give it a try."

"As long as you give it a try." June responded both still in an embrace. As they both held each other tight June felt herself begin slipping away back to wherever death was calling her spirit. "..I think I have to go…" She informs Mutt, whose heart sinks.

"Already…? It feels like you just got here…" Mutt sighed

Kenny frowned, mustering all his strength to try to keep June there just a bit longer

"I know…but I must go…I'm sorry but I can't hang on much longer." June replied with a half smile, half frown.

"I understand….but I'm so glad I got to see you one more time…" Mutt told her as he held on to her for as long as he could. "I'm so glad I got the chance to have true closure."

"Before I go, I almost forgot. Tobias misses you, you told him you'd come back for him some day. You should do it now while you still have that chance."

"Oh yes Tobias…yes I will bring him back with me it only seems fair to him…" Mutt told her.

"Tobias?" Kelly asked Kenny who just shrugged in confusion. In his mind it made him quite worried they couldn't possibly bring anyone extra back it would expose his powers it'd be way too risky.

June began to fade off. "I guess this is good-bye." She softly whispered to him

"Good-bye June." Mutt told her, his eyes moistening as he tries his best not to cry. "I still love you."

"I love you too…Mutt" June bid her farewell; Mutt clung to her until every bit of her spirit vanished from existence. Soon Mutt was hugging thin air as a breeze brushed past them.

Kenny wanted to cry, feeling terrible for Mutt. He silently wondered if maybe he'd made things worse

(So what's left for Mutt now, if you even care XD ? Find out in Chap 3, please R&R, much appreciated :))


	3. Tobias

**Chapter 2: Tobias**

A few minutes past as Mutt stood staring at the spot where June's spirit once was. He was still feeling sadness and grief but at the same time he could feel new hope surging through him. He finally got his true closure with his lost love and felt a sense of relief and assurance that he could finally move on. Course for Mutt he would be taken small steps in truly moving on but at last he felt as if he could actually now take those steps.

But it was still painful; he was trying his damn best not to cry he really missed June seeing her again and then watching her leave remind Mutt of just how much he loved her and how much he missed hanging around with her. Trying to hide his grief he sniffled and breathe heavily trying to hide his tears but his heartbreak was evident. He felt pretty lonely until he felt a much needed comforting hand on his shoulder.

His eyes moistened with tears Mutt glanced up to see Kenny at his side with his arm wrapped tightly around his depressed friend's shoulder. To Mutt it was the best, most reassuring feeling in the world and it couldn't have come at a more perfect timing. Just as comforting and astonishing to Mutt was Kelly standing at his other side also being supportive. After all the crap he had said to/about her and yet Kelly still cared about him as a friend.

"Dude are you going to be alright?" Kenny asked him.

"Yes I'll be fine." Mutt replied using his sleeves to wipe his eyes.

"Here you use this…" Kelly suggest to Mutt as she offered him a few tissues. "I keep a small pack just encase."

Mutt just looked at Kelly with a humbling feeling inside as he took the tissues and used them to better dry his eyes. He was now feeling guilty for the ways he talked/thought about her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry if I made your grief even worst then before." Kenny told his buddy.

"No, no I needed this. I finally actually got to say good bye, I didn't think I'd ever get that chance. I guess pain is just part of the process." Mutt sighed "It'll go away eventually." He said with a half-hearted, optimistic smile.

"The fact you can admit that shows you're already starting to accept it." Kenny said

"Yea and you know though I still have angst I still feel great at the same time. Mentally and spiritually I feel free just by given the chance to say a final farewell. And for that I thank you." Mutt replied

Mutt sighed as glanced up from staring at June's plot, when his eyes caught a young growing tree that had been planted next to June and her family plot. A reminder to him that life moves on and he must do the same. He surveyed the various other grave marks of the cemetery all from different generations of Eastonians.

"You know this cemetery is the permanent home of people from as far back as the late 1760s. Including George Taylor a signer of the Declaration of Independence, which was read here in Easton one of only 3 original readings…just a quick history lesson." Mutt told them as he gradually made his way towards the entrance of the cemetery; Mutt taken the opportunity to give his friends a short local history lesson as he walked out of the cemetery with Kenny and Kelly following.

"I hope you guys don't mine a quick pit stop…I have to pick someone up." Mutt told them.

Kenny rolled his eyes with clear annoyance "Fine But we gotta be quick, my powers ain't unlimited, dude"

"Kenny you sure this is ok bringing back one more person that came with us that doesn't even live in South Park? Wouldn't that bring suspicion?" Kelly asked Kenny as the trio began followed Mutt out of the cemetery.

"Yes. Yes it would." Kenny said, lowering his voice by far, "But I am really not in the mood to argue with Mutt. Things never end well when we do."

"Don't worry it's only Tobias that's coming with us." Mutt informed them as he continued his way.

"And who exactly is Tobias?" Kelly asks

"Yeah Tobias is... not a person, right? Kenny asked

"No he's June's dog…or was June's dog before she died. See her family got him when he was only about a month old he was a year old when his entire family died. The dog was given to her grandmother who couldn't take care of him so she gave him to me. But I couldn't really keep him either because I lived in a small 3rd floor apartment so I gave him to a friend with enough room for him I told him I'd be back for him if me and my parents ever moved to a larger place. But when we did move I guess I sort of forgot him." Mutt explained to them

"Well…I guess I can bring back a dog without too much risk." Kenny replied "He's not that big is he?"

"Eheh yeah he's a pretty big dog." Mutt told him "A very big dog in fact."

"How big of a dog?" Kenny asked pretty concern

"Yeah what kind of a dog are we talking about here?" Kelly asked

"You can find out for yourself we're here." Mutt announced as they walked up to a first floor apartment door. Mutt knocks on the door and immediately they hear deep, heavy, loud barking. The sound of barking turned into the sound of the dog sniffing the crack underneath the door and apparently had caught Mutt's scent and began whimpering and crying and pawing at the door.

"I guess he remembers me." Mutt laughs a bit when the door opens and a huge dog greets Mutt with an excitedly wagging tail and a sloppy kiss as he stood up on his hind legs. Kenny and Kelly marveled at the huge beast that was clearly taller then them when standing on his two legs.

The dog had a large, stocky wolf-like appearance to him both head and body wise, with a thick, coat. He had a white mask, his upper body was black with dark grey undertones, his underside, legs, and his under tail were all white fur. His large, thick fluffy tail curled over his back as it wagged ever so happy to see his old friend.

"Hey Tobias long time no see, big guy!!" Mutt greeted the dog as the two were delighted in seeing each other for the first time in 3 years. Tobias lands back on all fours still wagging and crying as dogs do to show they've really missed their companions.

"Wow what a beautiful dog!" Kelly commented

"This is Tobias?! He's huge!!" Kenny asked

"Yep this is Tobias, he's an Alaskan Malamute. " Mutt replied

""Holy shit, Mutt, is it really you!!!??? Wow it's been awhile I should have known it was you since Tobias rarely gets excited anymore since well you know." A voice shout in excitement as a boy Mutt's age came out.

"Hey Luke, yeah June's death has been pretty rough for all of us. I still feel the grief as much as I did when I first heard that she was gone." Mutt told him.

Yeah I hear ya, it's not the same around without her or you. I remember us being a tight knit group. But now she's gone and well you moved to Colorado. "Luke sighed "But it's nice to finally see you again."

"Like wise old friend." Mutt replied as he repaid the hug, and then stood back. "So how's life?"

"It sucks. Mom divorced my dad and left me and Tobias with him. He's grown to be a very sore grumpy man since then. He acts like a tough guy but deep down it's all to try to cover his broken heart. He really misses mom but she moved to Phillie. "Luke replied with a groan. "I can't wait to move out of here when I'm old enough"

"Awww, wish I could help somehow." Mutt replied

"Eh nothing you really can do Mutt..." Luke responded "My life just sucks."

"Oh well don't keep thinking so negatively. If it's one thing I've learned it's that life can be tough but if you think more positively and trudge through it things can and do get better. So just try to cheer up." Mutt told him with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so; I guess I will try to be more optimistic." Luke replied "This is why I miss you."

"Eh you'll find another friend eventually, someone always needs someone else." Mutt responded.

"True…" Luke said

Mutt was ready to get deeper into the conversation when he noticed Kenny's impatient stare.

"Oh damn we have to go soon. By the way Luke these are my friends from South Park Kenny and Kelly. Kenny and Kelly this is my old friend Luke we hung out with June when she was alive and he took in Tobias for me." Mutt introduced

"Nice to meet you..." Kelly smiles

"I'd hate to interrupt this reunion but we have to go… Mutt we don't have too much time…need I remind you…we're on a strict schedule." Kenny warned

"Oh yeah sorry my mom is in a rush to say hi to everyone and we haven't quite caught up yet. We decided to stop by in Easton first to fulfill a promise to an old friend. I reminded and convinced my parents that I told Tobias I'd come back for him when we had enough room for him. And well that time has come and I can finally take him home." Mutt told Luke.

"Oh thank G-d you've come back for that damn dog!!" A gruff voice came from inside the house. "Take him before I kill him!!"

"…sorry my Dad's never been a dog person in the first place, you're lucky you showed up he was ready to throw Tobias in the shelter or worst actually dump him on the street. I've had to take care of him my dad refuses to even feed the dog saying it's none of his concern. Really he only tolerated the dog because my mom made him but when she divorced my dad and left us my dad's been taken it out on the dog." Luke explained "Let me go get his leash and he can go with you at least June's dog will be with someone who cares about him. Luke said as he went back into the house for a quick second and came back out with a short, green leash and latched it on to Tobias' collar.

"Here ya go. " Luke said as he handed the leash over to Mutt. He then proceeded to give Tobias a hug. "Well you can finally go to a better home, despite what my dad thinks you're a very good dog and you deserve this. You'll have a spacious house and equally spacious yard to run about, I hope you have a great life…good bye Tobias." Luke bid his farewell as he gave the Malamute a pat on the head; the dog gave him a lick on the hand as if saying his goodbyes. "You too Mutt, take care of yourself." Luke said as he turned to his old childhood friend and gave him a handshake and a friendly hug.

"You too Luke…and remember to try to cheer up you'll never know when life will get better for you." Mutt told him

"Yeah I'll remember, I guess I can try to help my dad get through his pain and we'll help each other get through this rough time." Luke smiled "Good bye Mutt old friend, I hope you have a good life."

"You too Luke and you never know maybe we'll see each other again someday. So until then see you later." Mutt told him as he returned the smile. He then turned back to Kelly and Kenny who had a "hurry up" look in their eyes. With the lead in his hand he walked over to his two friends with a happy, Tobias readily following. It seemed as if the dog sensed that he was going to a better home with his intended caretaker.

They walked off as they heard the door close behind them.

"Now that you've got your dog we need to head back to the cemetery and get back home." Kenny said as he began to make his way back to Easton Cemetery with Mutt, Kelly and newly joined Tobias followed.

(So all that's left is the trip home, has this trip changed Mutt for the better? If you care find out in the next chapter. Please R+R thank you :) )


	4. Changed? Maybe

Chapter 5: Changed? Maybe.

The group of four had a small ways to go before getting back to the cemetery; Mutt was lingering behind with so many thoughts racing through his head. He was wondering what changes laid ahead for him, so much in deep thought he didn't notice that he had stopped in his tracks. He stood in the spot in reflection for a few minutes when he felt a tug on his sleeve; Mutt had awoken from his daze to find Tobias pulling and barking at him. It was as if even the dog knew they had to hurry up, just as well since Kenny and Kelly just realized that Mutt wasn't following them.

"Mutt are you alright back there?" Kenny asked him and Kelly standing a few feet ahead of Mutt waiting for him to catch up.

Mutt hastened his pace, Tobias following until he caught up with the two. "Yeah sorry just thinking is all." He replied

"About what?" Kenny asked as they continued their trek Kenny put an arm around Mutt to both comfort and to keep him from falling behind again.

"Eh everything really." Mutt responded "Just so much change from one instant though it'll take sometime." He sighed

"Yeah can't expect anything to happen over night. Just take it one day at time." Kenny advised. "Well here we our." He announced as they re-entered the cemetery and back to June's grave.

"Did we have to come back to her plot? "Mutt asked a tad upset

"Sorry but I have to keep my powers a secret and the cemetery is one of the best spots since the majority of people stay away from them." Kenny replied "Now if you're ready." He added as he held out his hands, which were once again glowing.

" Just like last Mutt grab one hand, Kelly grab the other…damn almost forgot the dog. Mutt and Kelly both of you keep hold of Tobias' collar."

Kelly did as she was told, Mutt was taken a minute as he took one last glance at June's tombstone as a mental farewell before grabbing Kenny's hand while his other kept hold of the Malamute's collar. As before they all closed their eyes and like that find themselves back in the deep, middle of the Colorado forest.

"Hey we're back home!" Kelly exclaimed

Tobias was barking and running around excitedly as he got his first look at his new home.

"Heh I think Tobias likes it…." Mutt remarks. "I'm still getting over your gift…well secret…and to think it was so top secret yet you used it for me." He told Kenny

"Mutt, you're my best friend. As faggy as it sounds, you know I'd do anything for you." Kenny replied.

"Awwh how sweet." Kelly commented

"Well…thank you I really needed that and I owe you big time for this, I mean big time anything you want just name it." Mutt said

"I'll name it when I think of it, I must emphasize that my "gift" never be told to a living soul for as long as you live." Kenny repeated his warning.

"Don't worry you can trust me." Mutt told him with a smile

"Good. Now let's get back into town before anyone suspects anything." Kenny said as he readied himself and Kelly to walk back into civilization.

"One more thing…I really must apologize to you and to Kelly." Mutt said as his eyes looked down with guilt. Kenny and Kelly both stopped in their tracks with shock.

"Apologize for what?" Kelly said. She always tried to push off Mutt's... er... anger... after Kenny explained to her his situation. She wasn't really puzzled. But she was trying to be polite.

"For being such an asshole to you and well calling you all sorts of disrespectful names, I did it out of frustration but that's no excuse. I shouldn't have been taken it out on you, and really I never thought you were as bad as I'd lead on. And I'm sorry." Mutt said to Kelly

"Apology accepted." Kelly smiled

"Damn has it being sometime already?" Kenny asked

"And I must apologize to you too Kenny. I've been an asshole to you as well only for the same reason I was with Kelly. And again that's no excuse I mean I'm supposed to be your best friend and to piss you off like that by calling out your loyalty to Kelly isn't loyal on my part. You're a good guy and I know you'd never do such a thing and I'm sorry." Mutt apologized to his buddy.

Kenny hugged Mutt. "Mutt, you're like a brother to me. No matter what happens, we'll always be best friends, through thick and thin."

"Hehe you're like my brother too…" Mutt responded as he hugged back.

"Awwwh this is so sweet." Kelly commented as her and Tobias watched. "So how are you going to explain Tobias to your parents?" She asked

"Well obviously can't tell them he's June's dog…I'll tell them I found him as a stray.." Mutt responded as him and Kenny released their brotherly hug. "Lots of strays end up in forests like this."

"He looks too well kept for a stray…" Kenny replied

"No problem…." Mutt said as he walked up to Tobias. "Sorry for doing this but I'll clean ya up when we get home." He told his dog as he took some damp mud and placed alongside Tobias' back, legs, underside, and face basically everywhere dirt would cling to on a dog supposedly dumped in the forest. Mutt proceeded to take some pine needles, sticks and pebbles and rub them in with the mud. "And then there's this…" he said as he removed the collar luckily it had no tags.

"There a stray dog in need of a home..." Mutt presented to them a now very dirty Malamute.

"I guess that'll work…" Kenny remarked "Well we better head out then." As he said so the still dark sky gave way to a clearer blue daylight sky. Amazingly their trip took only a half an hour and it was still mid-afternoon.

Kelly and Mutt watched in amazement glancing at both each other and Kenny. Realizing he was way more powerful then he looked.

"Good thing he's on our side…" Mutt whispered to Kelly "Could you imagine if he were evil we'd be done for."

"I heard that." Kenny laughed

"And apparently he has sonar hearing too." Mutt joked "What other secrets are you holding out on us Kenny?" He laughed

"You know the extinction of the dinosaurs... my bad." Kenny said, "...Kidding, kidding. Honestly had nothing to do with that"

Mutt and Kelly just laughed as the trio turned to leave yet it seemed as if no one was in the mood to leave such a prime part of the Colorado forest.

"I kind of started to like this spot do we really have to leave?" Mutt asked as he stood blissfully taken in the autumn scenery.

"We should we've been gone for a while, not that anyone cares." Kenny replied

"We need a cover up just in case someone noticed." Kelly suggested

"Damn....well guess we can come back some other time." Mutt remarked

"Yeah you know Kenny it's so beautiful here we should come back some time. Just you and me" Kelly told Kenny with a smile.

"That sounds nice." Kenny smiled as the two began walking further into the forest back to South Park. They only walked a few feet when from behind them they heard "Chi-Chi-Chi-Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma."

"What the hell was that?!" Kelly asked as she quickly squeezed Kenny tightly

"I don't know what the…" Kenny replied as him and now Kelly notice Mutt coming from behind them, Tobias closely following him.

"Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma." Mutt laughed "Damn you should have seen your faces."

"Damn it Mutt I swear I'm going to kick your ass." Kenny smirked

"Aw come on in the middle of the woods and there's a lake here I couldn't help myself." Mutt laughed.

The trio laughed and joked a bit as they left the forest and returned back to South Park.

The next day, Sunday afternoon found Mutt sitting on his steps with a newly clean Tobias. Seemed as if he had convinced his parents that Tobias was a stray and so they let him to keep the dog not knowing that the Malamute had came from all the way from Pennsylvania. True to his word Mutt never said a word about Kenny.

He wasn't depressed, just watching the citizens of South Park walk past, a usual past time for him when there wasn't anything else to do. As usual his good ol buddy Kenny came up checking in on him.

"Hey Mutt, what's up? "Kenny asked

"Eh not much since yesterday. "Mutt replied

"Heh not much progress." Kenny remarked

"Hey I'm not an easy fix remember? Besides it's been one day" Mutt replied

"Well you can't attract chicks by just sitting here on the porch with your dog." Kenny told him that's when out of the blue Wendy walked up with Bebe and a new friend of theirs.

"So much for that I just attracted three of them." Mutt smirked at Kenny

"Hi guys!" Wendy and Bebe greeted

"Hey Wendy, hey Bebe." Kenny and Mutt replied in unison

"Here's your test now, she's like the second hottest girl in the school." Kenny whispered to Mutt referring to Bebe.

"But it's been one day Kenny ONE day…" Mutt whispered

"What are you guys talking about?" Wendy asked

"Nothing…" Kenny and Mutt responded again in unison

"Anyway we're showing our new friend around South Park, guys this is Kathleen she moved here yesterday." Bebe introduced as the new girl came up closer and waved back.

She had lightly brown skin much fairer then Mutt's skin tone but her tan was noticeable, she also had black hair that she kept in a long braided ponytail. Her wardrobe consisted of a deep violet jacket with dark blue jeans with matching mittens. Mutt took a rather tiny bit of interest in the new girl but did his best not to show it, he just kept his usual care-free stance."

"Hey welcome to South Park." Mutt said

"Yeah the most fucked up place on heard." Kenny added as he laughed a bit. "I'm Kenny."

"And I'm Jake…though everyone calls me around here calls me Mutt." Mutt said.

She greeted in a confident, sweet voice. "Hello nice to meet you aww what a sweet doggie!" Kathleen remarked as she ran over to Tobias and began petting and cuddling the dog who eagerly greeted her back with a wagging tail. Apparently Tobias had approved. "I just love dogs! What's his name?" She asked.

"…that's Tobias we just got him yesterday..." Mutt replied his interest growing a bit since he too of course is a big dog lover but still never wavering from his cool stance.

"He's such a sweetie!" Kathleen replied as she hugged the Malamute. "I have a dog too he's a German Shepherd mix. " She added as she got up when she did Mutt noticed she had a L'Chaim pendant hanging from her necklace.

"You're Jewish…?" Mutt asked her with enough interest for Kenny to take notice.

"Oh yes I'm half Jewish…I also wear a cross since I'm half Catholic too. See my mom's Jewish and my dad's Catholic..." Kathleen explained with a smile.

"You're a CathJew…." Mutt replied

"Yeah I guess you can say that. " Kathleen responded with a laugh

"Come on Kathleen there's more of the town we have to see." Wendy told her

"Yeah we can introduce you to the other girls." Bebe added

"Ok well then see you guys later." Kathleen said as she left with Wendy and Bebe

" Bye.." Mutt and Kenny said as they waved and waited till they were gone.

"So…I see you're interested…" Kenny told him.

"Eh…she's not bad." Mutt replied

"Suuuuuure she isn't." Kenny laughed

"Well what makes you so sure I'm that interested?" Mutt asked

"Take a look at your pants" Kenny replied

"....that that's nothing.." Mutt in denial

"Mutt, I'm Kenny damn McCormick; you think I can't recognize a boner?" Kenny asked him

"Huh….I guess it's not dead then…." Mutt responded

**End **

(Perhaps Mutt's in love? Maybe he'll still have avoidance tendency towards love but at least he's getting somewhere. Thank you for reading and please review thank you!! :) )


End file.
